Sailor Haumea
"Sailor senshi of warmth and flowers! I am beautifully blossoming Sailor Haumea! I shall warm even a coldest heart!" Sailor Haumea is alternate identity of Akimoto Hanasaki and is part of CalwenAurellen's Senshi of Kuipier Belt. She is first, who was introduced, however last who get her senshi identity. Her powers are based around flowers, light and healing. Profile Sailor Haumea is the last senshi, who joined a Kuipier Belt Senshi team, however, her civilian form Akimoto Hanasaki was introduced as second one after Sailor Eris. In her past life, she was Monarch of Haumea and leader of Kuipier Belt Senshi. Now, she is known as Sailor Haumea and keep the powers of healing. Her powers are mainly for support and healing by using the powers of Nature and Sun (as both supports life). Appearance |-|Akimoto Hanasaki = As Hanasaki, she has light brown wavy hair, usually untied and green eyes. She prefer naturally colored clothes, so you can see her mostly in green and brown. As nature lover, Hanasaki likes comfort outfits, so she usually choose shirt, trousers and boots without heels. |-|Sailor Haumea = As Senshi of Haumea, she wears simple senshi suit in bright green and red. Her collar, skirt, rings on gloves, boots and pendant are green, while her back bow, hair bow and front bow are red. She wears high heel boots. Her tiara is golden and gem is green. |-|Monarch of Haumea = Added soon :) Personality Hanasaki, same as her past life, is caring and compassionate person even with her enemies. Same as Usagi, she believe in the power of heart and has strong dislike for killing her opponents. She likely imprison them, rather then kill them, which was few times fatal to her kingdom, when enemy escaped from prison. Hanasaki will likely try to save them, even when she saw, that sometimes her decision was wrong. Her motto is: "Every life is precious. " She may also refuse to fight, if she think, that there is other way. Few times, her caring personality brings more problems for team. Biography Soon to be added Powers and Abillities Power of Sailor Haumea are related to healing, mainly through using power of Nature and Sun. She can easily heal wounds or destroyed nature. Her abillities can be also used for recovering energy of her teammates. When battle became serious, she can also project large protective force field in order to protect her friends. Haumea can also use warmth to melt matter into liquid. Few of her attacks are actually offensive, so she does not use them so much such as throwing harming petal leaves or hot light to her enemies. Items and Phrases |-|Phrases = *Haumea Power, Make Up! *Haumea Royal Power, Make Up! *Haumea True Power, Make Up! *Haumea Infinite Power, Make Up! |-|Items = *Haumea Royal Crystal *Kuipier Union Belt *Haumea Flower Scepter Attacks |-|Sailor Haumea = *Shining Leaf *Beautifull Shining Leaf *Nature's grace *Haumea Melting Heart Gallery EternalSailorHaumea.png|Haumea's Infinity senshi form SuperSailorHaumea.png|Haumea's True Senshi form SailorHaumea.png|First form of Sailor Haumea Trivia *Sailor Haumea was last who's senshi identity was awaken. However, her civilian form was introduced as second one. *Sailor Haumea is first senshi with three elements - Sun, Nature and Healing *Sailor Haumea is inspired by Hawaiian goddess of Mothership and Ferillity Haumea, which color was red Category:Kuipier Belt Senshi Category:Females Category:Articles by CalwenAurellen Category:Sailor Senshi